Les sentiments d'un mage de glace
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Le point de vue de Grey sur Jubia et sur leur relation.


Les sentiments d'un mage de glace

 _Personne n'a encore corrigé cette histoire._

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle faisait partie de la guilde. De son univers. Lui qui avait toujours été solitaire s'était habitué à la présence discrète qui le suivait très souvent. Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée, elle avait réussit à faire un vrai miracle avec lui : même s'il était assez sociable avec les autres membres, l'ice maker avait toujours été assez secret, mais Elle, la mage élémentaire, avait réussit à faire en sorte qu'il s'ouvre au monde. D'accord, l'aqueuse était assez excentrique par moments, mais ça faisait partit de son charme. Même s'il semblait aussi froid que son élément magique, Grey avait progressé, et plusieurs avaient remarqués ce changement.

Erza, la première. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussit à mettre des mots sur certaines choses qui le gênait. Et puis il y avait eu cet imbécile de Léon qui avait un peu précipité les choses en s'intéressant un peu trop à cette mage. Un vrai pot de colle et même si elle s'entendait bien avec lui, la bleue était trop gentille pour lui dire non et ça se finissait souvent en bagarre entre mages de glace.

Et puis il y avait eu les dragons. Elle avait eu un moment d'inattention et ça nous avait coûté cher. Mourant, le brun avait pourtant clairement entendu ses pleurs, sa détresse et son désarroi. Et sans l'intervention d'Ultear, il aurait rejoint ses parents. Même si les évènements des minutes précédentes s'étaient transformés en simple prémonition, ça lui avait fait un choc dont il n'avait pas voulu parler. Triste pour son amie disparue, Grey avait alors promit qu'il ferait des efforts.

Puis il y avait eu Tartaros, un peu plus tard. La confrontation avec son père, qui avait confirmé certaines réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Silver l'avait d'ailleurs encouragé à sa manière en lui transmettant la magie des Devil Slayers. Cette fois, la destruction de la guilde noire avait aboutit à un changement radical de la part de Makarof qui avait décidé de dissoudre la guilde. Ayant vécu presque toute sa vie dans cette famille, il avait été hors de question d'oublier si facilement. De son côté, l'élémentaire avait été complètement anéanti devant la nouvelle, expliquant que Fairy Tail était aussi importante pour elle que pour lui. C'était là qu'elle avait vécue ses meilleurs moments, qu'elle avait eu ses meilleurs souvenirs et ses premiers amis. Le brun lui avait alors proposer de venir s'entraîner avec lui, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, et tous deux avaient vécus six mois ainsi.

Six mois dans le village de Rainfall. Le mage de glace avait pu observer ces facettes qu'elle ne dévoilait pas à la guilde, certaines mimiques quand elle ratait quelque chose... La jeune fille faisait des efforts tous les jours pour être plus forte et un jour, sans le vouloir, le jeune homme l'avait vue dans la rivière, près de la maison. Nue. Lui-même avait la mauvaise habitude de s'exhiber, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un pervers. Cette fois-ci, ça avait vraiment été un hasard et la demoiselle n'avait heureusement rien remarqué. Lui par contre, avait remarqué qu'observer sa "co-locataire" lui donnait chaud. Très chaud. Elle avait toujours été jolie de toute façon, mais là, un inconnu aurait pu la confondre avec une nymphe à coup sûr.

Et puis un jour, le magicien avait croisé Erza, qui avait besoin de lui pour une mission. Il avait alors commencé à s'absenter. Et cette marque était apparue peu de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse en mission. Grey aurait vraiment dû la prévenir, ou au moins la rassurer. Lorsque le plan avait touché à sa fin, Natsu et les autres avaient retrouvés Jubia et elle semblait aller plutôt bien, mais la tête à flammes m'avait quand même fait certains reproches, expliquant qu'elle avait réussit à les confondre tous les deux à cause de la fièvre. Il avait été bête, comme toujours, de partir sans rien dire. Lui qui était resté discret pour ne pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis, ça avait eu tout l'effet inverse.

Et enfin, ils étaient tous rentrés à Magnolia. Une grande partie de leurs amis avaient répondu présent à l'invitation de Lucy. Il fallait donc trouver de quoi se loger, et puisque la guilde n'était plus et que Fairy Hills avait été en partie détruite en même temps, ils s'étaient mis à la recherche d'un petit appartement, mais leurs économies avaient bien fondus avec un an sans mission rémunérée. L'idée de la colocation avait été approuvé par celle qui avait déjà partagé son quotidien pendant six mois et ils s'étaient installés au nord de la ville.  
La reconstruction de la guilde faite, le maire avait décrété qu'il était temps pour le festival de Magnolia de renaître à son tour. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'il lui avait parlé de certaines choses.

« **Jubia attendra le temps qu'il faut.** » avait-elle répondue en souriant.

Cette phrase avait été une sorte de déclic. Ils avaient faillis se perdre à plusieurs reprises et malgré tout l'ice maker ne lui avait jamais rien dit, il s'était contenter de jouer avec la chance. Mais la menace de Zeref devenait réelle peut-être que cette fois, Grey n'aurait pas de nouvelle chance s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, timidement, certes, mais il lui avait dit qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux et qu'il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans sa mage aux cheveux bleus. Lui qui pensait bien la connaître avait été plus qu'étonné lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, quelques instants après. En voyant sa tête, la magicienne l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte car aussitôt, la bleue s'était enfuit de chez eux, laissant là le mage de glace, complètement pantois. La connaissant, elle ne reviendrai pas avant un moment s'il n'allait pas la chercher. Et puis... il fallait dire que pour une première expérience, ça ne lui avait pas déplus. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait même plutôt apprécié.

C'est ainsi que son histoire et sa vie aux côtés de Jubia Loxar commença réellement.

Fin


End file.
